Perfect Flower
by paper n pen
Summary: Why ruin a perfectly beautiful flower, when I know that he loves me not?


Standard disclaimer applied

AN: Nothing new, just took care of the grammars and typos...

**Warning: Not really the happy ending you are looking for.**

* * *

**He loves me... He loves me not**

oOo

"_Why ruin a perfectly beautiful flower…_

…_when I know he loves me not"_

oOo

"Hey, forehead girl. Come here and sit beside me."

Ino.

My bestfriend.

My sister.

Beautiful.

Intelligent.

Tall.

Blonde.

She has everything a girl wants.

Everything.

Lucky pig.

She is a good friend who won't really let you down. She will always help you get out of trouble. She will laugh with you, cry with you. Heck, she would even do stupid things with you (even if that 'stupid thing' would end in an overnight stay in jail).

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here? Waiting for someone?"

Me? Sakura.

The girl with the large forehead.

Don't worry. I won't get mad. I already accepted the fact that it is really huge.

I take care of people. Especially shinobi. Lots and lots of them.

I'm a medic you know.

The apprentice of Tsunade-sama, our hokage, the greatest medic of all time.

"Yup. He just got back from mission. So, we have a date today." Ino said while looking at the field.

_So he is back._

"We'll have lunch together then go to some place for a walk." She added.

It their routine.

A date after a mission.

A day for themselves.

Isn't that sweet.

_Bitter me._

They have been in a relationship for a year now. At first, people though that it will only last a week or two. One month tops. Guess they proved them wrong.

But I'm still hoping.

No harm in doing that right?

_What kind of friend am I? Sheesh._

"The flowers are in full bloom today." I said changing our topic. "I think this season is better compared to last year's"

She gave me a smile and flipped her hair. "You said it right girl."

I gazed back at the field.

I love spring.

I love everything about it.

"The daisies are exceptionally attractive."

"Here Sakura." She handed me a orange-colored daisy. She has the white one.

"Ready?"

Looking confused, "ready what?" I asked.

"Loves me, loves me not." She replied while rolling her eyes.

Right.

Loves me, loves me not.

We used to do that when we were little.

Every single day.

It is like our bonding thing.

"I don't want to destroy it." I said pouting a little.

"Come on." She looked at me, laughter in her eyes. "Don't you want to know the answer if he loves you or he loves you not?" She asked.

_I know the answer._

"I'll start first." She said then proceeded to detach each petal. One flower after another fell onto the ground. He loves me, he loves me not.

And the last petal fell.

"He loves me!" She exclaimed happily.

"You should have not done that to the flower if you already know the answer you idiot." I said, pretending to sound a bit angry. "You ruined that poor flower."

"Now, it is your turn." She said ignoring what I had just lectured. "Think of the person you like."

_I already know the answer. Geez!_

"Hey babe." Someone at the back said.

We both looked at the person who uttered it. Instantly, Ino stood up and gave her boyfriend a hug and kiss.

She really looks happy. This also goes for him.

"Hi Sakura." He greeted.

I just smiled back.

I watch them talking sweetly. Well, Ino mostly do the talking while he just looks at her and utter small replies.

You can see from the way he looks that she is the only one that mattered to him.

Just like I said.

Lucky pig.

_Wish that was me._

"We're going." Ino said. "Bye Sakura."

The other one just nodded goodbye.

"Bye Ino. Bye Sasuke." I smiled. "Take care you guys."

Perfect couple walking hand in hand.

I shifted my eyes back to the field. I really love spring. There is something about it that makes a person happy even if he or she is really sad.

I return my attention back to the flower a couple of minutes later.

"Relax." I whispered like the flower understands what I am saying. "I will not kill you."

I sadly smiled.

"I already know." I said

"Maybe on the next life." I looked at the sky hoping the gods, any gods, up there would grant my request.

"I will be extra good person." I even bargained.

"Won't do a single bad thing." I laughed.

What a sight this would be. Talking and laughing to myself.

_Foolish me._

"Be thankful," I said returning my attention to the flower, "Especially to him…

_Got to stop this._

"…because..."

_This just sucks._

_Big time._

"…he loves me not."

* * *

AN: Thus, the warning written before the story.

xoxo

Reviews are like the chicken soup for a writer's soul.


End file.
